


The Aftermath (Lemon Edition)

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity does some thinking after the undertaking. She also gives Oliver a gift in his darkest hour since he became the hood. This is the lemon version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath (Lemon Edition)

Wow that season finale was fantastic. I want season 2 to be here now. There were a few Olicity moments I will probably write about but this is about what happened afterwards.

Start

Felicity was doing her best to clean up Oliver's lair before he got back. She quickly swept and put back the items that have fallen. After that she grabbed a bottle of liquor from the storage area and poured a glass. She needed to stop shaking and crying.

After another hour she got a call from Oliver to go home. He was getting Diggle patched up at the hospital. She wanted to go home but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Felicity went back to her computer and proceeded to run checks on everyone. Moria was in a holding cell, Thea was with her boyfriend and Oliver was at the hospital with Diggle. He said it wasn't bad but he thought flatlining wasn't bad.

After a while longer she was hyped and bored. Felicity started to walk around looking at all the new additions to the lair. Oliver put a bunch of new equipment in the lair. She then saw he had a bunch of wood and bow materials. 'Oliver's bow was broken'. She then had a nice idea pop in her head 'I can make him a new bow. I have woodworked before and I am exact.'

The computer was the first stop. She researched specs for a recurve bow. Oliver used a small bow like a youth bow. She decided to make it a little bigger and thicker.

After she printed the specs she went to the wood and started to measure and draw the pieces. It didn't take long to get everything cut out. Next was sanding which didn't take too long, she made sure it was as smooth as it could be. After that she had to screw everything together and string it.

All in all it looked like a work of art. She got it done relatively quickly and wanted to stain it but wanted to fire it first. She grabbed an arrow of a rack and notched it before pulling it back halfway. This bow had a 55 pound pull which Oliver would have no problem with. She did have a problem though and could only pull it have way. She released the string and watched the arrow it the concrete and stick. It went exactly where she wanted it to.

Felicity celebrated by thawing her hands in the air. "I am so awesome". Her celebration was cut short by Oliver walking down the stairs. She quickly sat in her computer chair and put the bow standing up in between her legs.

Oliver walked into the lair and saw sawdust littering the ground. He then saw Felicity in her chair. "I told you to go home".

She jumped, "If I went home I couldn't sleep so why not stay here and do something productive".

He wasn't in a cheery mood after seeing his friend die. "Felicity I want to be alone".

She was still facing the computer and felt tears in her eyes. The way he said alone made it seem like she was a pest. Felicity swiveled the chair to look at Oliver. "I know this isn't a good time but I was bored and built you this". She pushed the bow in front of her.

Oliver wasn't expecting that and saw the bow it looked a lot like his old one except it wasn't stained. He took it from her hands and walked over to the same wall Felicity shot at and aimed the new bow. He let go of the string and watched as his arrow split hers in half. He smiled at the results. "This is an impressive bow".

She felt a little blush, "Thanks I made it a little bigger than your old one. I also increased to pull weight it should increase the arrows velocity."

He placed it on a nearby table and then hugged Felicity. It caught her completely unaware since she froze in his arms. "Thank you".

"Thanks for saving me".

Oliver pulled away, "You saved yourself Felicity you disarmed one of the machines".

She shook her head, "No I mean with Det. Lance. You also made sure I was alright during the mission when you had more pressing things on your mind".

Oliver tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes, "Even while I fought Malcolm I was thinking of you. I wanted you to be okay I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

This time the tears fell from her eyes before she embraced him with all of her strength. She was afraid of death but she was more afraid that no one would miss her she had no parents, no boyfriend, and no real friends. Oliver and Diggle were the only ones who knew she was in that basement. If it had collapsed no one would know she was under the ruble.

Oliver patted her back as she let it out. "I am so sorry I put you through this Felicity".

She shook her head and wiped her eyes as she pulled away from his chest. "No this was what I was meant to do. Oliver no one cares about me except you and Diggle."

He knew she didn't have many friends due to her awkward nature and felt so bad that she was alone. She had no one to lean on.

Felicity tried to change the subject, "How are you doing"?

Oliver's expression changed to his Hood persona. "I saw one if my best friends die. All because of his father if I could have killed him before this everyone would be better off."

Felicity nodded, "The news says the death toll is in the 8,000 and could be more when they dig through the rubble. A lot of people died during the rioting also".

Oliver rubbed his face in aggravation. He knew people think he won but he didn't feel like it. People were dead and one device still went off and killed his best friend.

This time Felicity pulled Oliver into a hug and rubbed his back, "You are a hero and saved a lot of lives".

Oliver wanted to believe her but didn't feel like it. After a while they parted and started to clean the lair. Oliver even disassembled his new bow and instead of staining it he gave it a dark green paint job.

He then pulled a pair of cots. And got a blanket from a box and turned to see a naked Felicity on the pair of cots.

Oliver saw the delicious treat that rested on the makeshift bed before him. Felicity Smoak was a beauty in the realms of model. She had large breasts that were topped off with perky nipples, a flat toned stomach that he felt he could lick and play with for overs. Not to mention the long beautiful legs and the hot ass that was attached to her body. Then there was her lovely pussy.

She motioned him over and watched him undress and lay down next to her. She straddled his lap for a little bit when the two kissed each other, with Oliver running his hands down her body. He felt her ass, her legs, all of her toned body was underneath his touch. Oliver could hardly believe that he touched such a vision of beauty no matter how many times he touched something like that but that was great.

Felicity ran her hands over his body, feeling his physique, being that of a Greek god, although that might be a bit of a downgrade for Oliver. He had muscular arms and a sexy muscular chest and abs that she could not get enough of running her fingers on. She had watched him work out but he felt so much better.

She even rubbed her moist core up and down his bulge, before she titled her head back and looked at him. A naughty smile and glint in her eye proceeded the following words.

"I believe you're a bit underdressed for the occasion."

"I believe you're right, my sexy It angel," Oliver stated when he teased her opening with his fingers, brushing then against her entrance and then he rubbed his thumb up and down her clit causing her moans to get hot and heavy.

Oliver had his pants off, although to be honest it was a simple charm and he then had his erect cock out. Felicity breathed heavily, laying back and parting her legs. While she waited for Oliver to stick it inside her. She looked up and smiled seductively at him, with the words from her voice.

"I believe I need to study your methods more closely, Mr.Queen," she stated huskily when she ran her hands all over her body, playing with her curves and Oliver brushed his head against her entrance.

"Jesus your wet Felicity," Oliver responded when he grabbed her hips and sunk his meat into her pussy.

Felicity hitched in a deep breath, she felt his cock penetrate her like when no man or toy had before and that was saying something. His cock pushed against her walls, stretching against her and slowing pushing into her.

Oliver felt her tight walls massage him. He could tell by the lust in her eyes that she never had any pleasure. He felt her silken walls massage his cock when she squeezed him tightly. Felicity lifted her hips in tune for Oliver's thrusts when he speared into her depths.

"Faster, harder". Felicity did not care much for this gentle love making. She wanted to get fucked by her crush.

"You want it, you've got it," Oliver answered before he grabbed her hips, hoisted her legs up, and began to slam into her pussy heavily, causing her to moan and writhe beneath him. He ran his hands over her body, feeling it and giving her jolts within her body, feeling the pleasure.

Felicity felt his thick cock slam into her. This was what she always wanted, and this was what she was going to get. Oliver pushed into her and her pussy tightened around his cock when the two of them rocked back and forth. Her eyes flickered shut when she breathed heavily, feeling a hot moan that entered the back of her throat.

Oliver drove her to another earth shattering orgasm and paused before she came back to Earth but only for a second. Then he resumed his plunging into her. Her breath was like music to his ears, long and labored and the dark haired mage scraped the juices from her thighs. The powerful sorcerer offered Felicity a taste.

Felicity greedily sucked her juices off of the fingers of her lover. she was licking and suckling them from his fingers. She threw her head back when he planted himself into her tight pussy. She felt him work into the back of her and feeling his cock into her when he continued to ride her. She returned fire rocking her hips up to meet his incoming thrusts as he buried himself deeper into her.

She bit his shoulder when he continued to work into her, and she locked her legs around him. Oliver was balls deep in his sidekick and he could hardly believe this but then again her pussy was completely unbelievable.

The sweat rolled off their bodies when they continued to work up a rhythm when they rocked back and forth.

Oooh fuck, yes". Felicity moaned when he speared his length between her legs, delving into her pussy with all he had.

"Cumming," Oliver managed when he looked at her and he plunged himself into her, before he gave one deep thrust. His balls sized up before they constricted and splattered every single drop of cum they had in them into her.

Felicity screamed loudly, her pussy clenching around him to milk him. Her training allowed her to develop excellent muscle control of all parts of her body and she wanted to give him the greatest pleasure when he came. He continued to drain his essence into her body with the beautiful IT goddess milking it in tune squeezing his cock for all it was worth when the two of them continued their movements.

Oliver sent several thick ropes of his cum into her waiting womb. Oliver eyes flickered with his green eyes shut and he rested his head on her breasts when he came down from his orgasm.

"One more round or did the IT nerd wear out the vigilante?" Felicity asked him, trying to egg him on.

Oliver smiled. "Please, that was a warm up."

Oliver flipped her over and she was on her hands and knees, her ass positioned in the air and presented for him. Oliver rubbed the head of his cock up and down her warm slit to tease her.

That was a point that Felicity ran over in her mind. After the intense sex they had he was already hard and she turned around. Looking over her shoulder her long flowing blonde hair framed her face when she looked at Oliver. Her hot tongue trailed around her lips, moistening her mouth.

"Come and get it," Felicity stated. She could feel her pussy clenching when she thought about what he would do to it. To be honest...she would allow him to do anything that he wanted to her, all night long.

Oliver grinned when he grabbed the side of her hips before with one moment he plunged in. Once again her tight walls hugged tightly around his throbbing cock. She knew how to get the most out of each thrust with the two of them going back and forth with each other.

He smacked her ass which caused her to shudder in pleasure.

"You like that?" Oliver asked when he pushed into her and then smacked her ass again.

"Yes, yes," Felicity breathed with a shuddering breath, her eyes closed when he moved into her. His cock sawed into her and rammed deep within her pussy lips. She felt her pussy stretch when he plunged into her.

Felicity felt the pleasure rush over her body, this was more intense than anything she ever imagined her dreams were coming true. And she could have a pretty vivid sexual imagination for sure but this cock and his hands running all over her body was a combination that could not be beat. The sexual fire of his cock pulsing and pressing in her body was second to none when he continued to pick up a higher pace.

"That's….that feels so good," Felicity breathed heavily when his cock moved into her.

"I'm sure it does," Oliver stated when he cupped her tits in his hands and she moaned. Still the moans and mental cues that he got was more than enough and case in point, he plunged his fingers up Felicity's ass, playing with her a little bit.

"Oh, more, please," Felicity panted when she closed her eyes lost completely to the pleasure and another hand ran over her breasts. She looked over her shoulder and he met her mouth in a hot kiss. Felicity sucked on his tongue like she would if it was his cock.

Oliver continued his moments, he continued to plunge his thick cock into her inviting pussy, she was squeezing him tightly. Felicity was breathing heavily with each and every passing pushing into her.

She felt her G Spot being slammed again and again with his cock when she was driven to another orgasm.

Oliver held himself back for a very long time but eventually his balls tightened and he blew his load into her from behind. Felicity clenched him with a force that would bring many men to their knees and he continued to blow a heavy amount of cum into her. Not soon after the pair fell asleep.

When Oliver awoke he found his hand was holding something. He was holding Felicity in his arms it created a sense of peace despite what had happened. He smiled before drifting back into sleep.

Diggle entered the code to the lair and descended the stairs to see Oliver asleep holding Felicity in his arms, he assumed they were naked under the covers. He wanted to let out a big laugh but didn't want to wake them. He turned around to leave and saw pieces to a bow. It was dark green and had a cursive F etched into the handle. Diggle gave one last look at the couple before leaving the basement.

End

Hoped you liked the lemon version


End file.
